


Collection of ask fics

by kireiflora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, but also some fluff, gonna be lots of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiflora/pseuds/kireiflora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ship fics from ask memes or just normal asks. Little one shots with various pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. KageHina - Don't fucking touch me

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter titles will be the ship and the prompt.

“Don’t fucking touch me.”

Kageyama froze, pulling away slightly. “Hinata?” he asked softly, not understanding.

“I said don’t touch me!” he snapped, wrapping his arms around himself, shakily lowering himself to sit on the ground outside the gym.

“What’s…wrong?” his hands hovered in an aborted move to hug him.

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. I just don’t want you to touch me.” He stared pointedly at his extended arms.

Kageyama nodded, pulling them back towards himself. “Is…there a reason?” he ventured cautiously.

Hinata opened his mouth, then closed it and shook his head.

The setter chewed on the inside of his lip, he clearly wasn’t telling him something but he didn’t know if he should push the matter or let Hinata get over…whatever was going on. “Is…” he swallowed,”Is it something I did?”

Hinata looked up at him and blinked in confusion, eyebrows drawing together. “No.” He said after a pause.

“Do you…not feel well?”

A shake of the head.

“Do you need to go home?” he blinked in surprise as Hinata paled slightly and shook his head again. “Hinata? …should I know something?” he asked, holding back the urge to try to pull him into his arms.

He shook his head slightly, returning his gaze to the ground. “I just need to sit here for a minute, everything’s fine I promise.”

He gazed at him for a moment before sitting next to him, not close enough to touch him but close enough he knew he was there.

Hinata glanced up at him out of the corner of his eye before returning to staring at the ground.

Kageyama shifted slightly, Hinata would always talk his ear off if he got in a weird mood, but he didn’t have the random stories Hinata did and wasn’t sure if it would help him anyway. He tilted his head back to look at the sky to resist the urge to stare at him and make him uncomfortable.

He was conscious of but didn’t react to Hinata slowly relaxing until he was looking up at the sky with him. “What’re you doing?”

He shrugged slightly, “Cloud watching I suppose.” It hadn’t kept his attention for long but he refused to look down.

Hinata hummed slightly, shifting a bit closer to him. “Anything cool?”

“A crow a bit ago.” He felt the edges of his lips lift up slightly.

He laughed softly in response. “A crow over Karasuno.”

Kageyama relaxed at the laugh. “Hinata?”

“…yeah?”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but what was that about?” he asked, refusing to look at him still.

“…I’m sorry for worrying you I just…I was thinking about something and got kind of paranoid.”

“Paranoid about what?” he asked, glancing at him for a moment. He couldn’t tell anything from his expression.

“I…” he could feel him shift and look at the ground.

“Shouyou?” he prompted.

“My mom said something…and I started worrying about if she’d catch on about us and how she’d react. It’s stupid to think she’d know about anything we do at school but…”

Kageyama blinked at him, he certainly hadn’t been expecting that. His mom hadn’t seen like that type of person, but then again he hadn’t spent much time around her. He bit his tongue to stop from asking what she’d said. “I don’t think that’s stupid to worry about.” He said instead.

“You don’t?”

He scoffed slightly, “Why would I? It’s not like I don’t understand fear of rejection.”

His boyfriend blinked in realization. “Ah…”

He waved off any apologies he could’ve made. “So don’t worry about upsetting me or something like that dumbass. Just tell me what’s going on next time.”

He nodded slightly and leaned into his side.

“I’m sorry.” They said at the same time. “Why are you sorry?"

Hinata looked down. “For freaking out…and making you think you did something wrong.” He frowned. “Why are you sorry? You didn’t even get mad at me… which is weird.

Kageyama paused, he wasn’t sure how to voice it. “I’m sorry for…putting you in that position. Where you have to worry about that.” He said finally.

Hinata bolted upright. “Wh-what?!” his voice cracked. “That-you shouldn’t be sorry for dating me!” his throat was tight with emotion.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” he objected.

“Then how did you mean it?!” he huffed, standing fully and staring down at him.

“For being a boy I suppose.” He muttered looking away.

Hinata stared at him in confusion, “But I wouldn’t even know you if you weren’t a boy.”

“I know but if you were with a girl this wouldn’t be an issue…”

“…I guess but I want you. As you are. That’s who I like.” Hinata replied.

Kageyama blushed slightly.

“Kageyama…” he crouched in front of him trying to get him to look at him. “Even if my mom did react poorly, I’d be upset with her, not you for being a boy or anything like that.”

Kageyama glanced up at him and saw the conviction in his eyes. “But…”

“No buts.” Hinata interrupted. “I wouldn’t want some other version of you. They wouldn’t be you, so I don’t want them. And I don’t want anyone else either, even if my mom would approve of them, so don’t think that either!” he demanded.

“How can you just…say things like that.” He muttered.

He tilted his head. “You do too. Mostly to me.”

“I do?”

He snickered, “You do. You do it without thinking, that makes me so happy.”

He frowned in thought.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“But…that’s all volleyball related. It’s not the same.”

“It makes me happy. You’re saying amazing things about me, that’s all that matters.”

He hummed slightly and resolved to work harder to say such nice things out of the blue.

“Oi! Stop worrying about it.” Hinata huffed. “C’mon walk me home.” He tugged at his hand.

Kageyama allowed himself to be pulled up and tugged towards the front of the school, squeezing Hinata’s hand on the way and watching him grin brightly.


	2. Tsukkiyama Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Tsukkiyama confession doesn't quite go according to plan.

Tsukishima didn’t know why he was doing this. He didn’t know what had possessed him to do so. But in the end he had convinced himself to tell him, its not like it could go bad or anything like that…right? Very little would change if he went through with this.

It wasn’t like Yamaguchi would reject him or anything.

He was 90% sure.

Even if he did, nothing would change.

And well, if he was going to do this he was going to do it right. That meant making sure he looked a bit better than usual, did his hair look weird? He mused as he looked in the mirror. He ran his fingers through it a few more times trying to find what looked the best. As he did so he absentmindedly thought about why he’d come to fall in love with his best friend.

For that was what had happened. He still wasn’t sure how, but something about that cute freckled face had drawn him in, and he was always there for him, reading his moods and knowing when to leave him alone and when to distract him with whatever came to mind. He wasn’t sure what would happen if Yamaguchi wised up to how amazing he was, and how undeserving Tsukishima was of him. He was already spending quite a bit of time with Yachi and the other first years that could show their appreciation so much easier…he couldn’t afford to dwell on that right now.

If Akiteru noticed there was something up with his little brother he didn’t say anything as he headed out for the day.

It was a Sunday, no school or practice, but they were still going to hang out; as they often did. He resisted the urge to tug at his clothes as he came to the corner they met at, and stood, looking around.

“Gomen, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi called as he ran over, thinking he’d been waiting there for awhile for him. “I woke up late.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“It’s fine.” He muttered in reply, heading down the street, Yamaguchi falling in step with him easily.

They didn’t really have concrete plans or anything, so they ended up wondering towards the volleyball store, they milled around there for awhile before moving onto other stores.

All in all Tsukishima wasn’t actually sure how to go about this. He didn’t want to just say it while they were wondering around the streets but he also didn’t want to ask Yamaguchi to go off somewhere alone with him. That’d be too much pressure for both of them. He hoped they’d just end up at the park like they sometimes did, and attempted to subtly steer him that way occasionally.

Somehow Yamaguchi had convinced him to get ice cream. He didn’t know how since it was quite cold out and not ice cream weather but he simply couldn’t resist when Yamaguchi had asked and stared longingly at the store.

Oh, that was how.

He wasn’t really paying attention as he ate the strawberry…something he’d gotten. It was pretty good but his mind was just elsewhere. He glanced around, there was no one around and they weren’t really near any stores. It wasn’t the park but it was good enough, before his nerves that he’d been managing to keep down got the better of him. He stopped and turned to fully face Yamaguchi, which made the other pause.

“Tsukki? Is something wrong with it?” he was frowning at the ice cream like it was at fault for this weird behavior.

“It’s fine Yamaguchi.” He replied, absently taking another small bite. “I just wanted to say…” no that was wrong. “I wanted to tell you…” that was better, “Or rather ask you something.” There we go that was it.

Yamaguchi blinked at him in confusion. “Uh…okay Tsukki. What is it?”

He almost wanted to ask him something completely unrelated, and back out of it, but he managed to stick to it. “I was wondering…if you’d go out with me.” He wished he wasn’t holding an ice cream at the moment, he badly wanted to clasp his hands in front of him.

Yamaguchi looked completely floored for a moment. “Tsukki…is this a joke?” he asked searching his face for a hint of a joke.

“No.” He refrained from saying anything else.

“Uh…” he continued staring at him, “Well that’s unexpected…”

He nodded slightly.

There was a couple minutes of silence as they stared at each other.

“Yamaguchi?” he prompted.

“Well…I…uh…” he nervously bit off the top of his ice cream. “I’m sorry Tsukki.” He glanced away. That was as good as an answer.

He felt his eye twitch but held back any other reactions. “Okay.” He managed to say after a minute, feeling the flush of shame creeping up his neck. “Sorry.” He added after another minute of silence.

“Ah, no! Don’t apologize!” he objected, looking back at him finally. “I just…wasn’t expecting it!” he said truthfully.

He nodded slightly, “Nothing has to change.” He said, hoping Yamaguchi wouldn’t try to force him out of his life now that his feelings were out there.

“Of course not!” he said, relief bleeding into his voice and wishing the situation away silently.

“Good.” He nodded slightly.

He saw Yamaguchi open his mouth for a moment before closing it and returning to his melting ice cream.

Tsukishima wasn’t sure what to say or do now. He hadn’t expected it would be so awkward if he was rejected. Not that he had thought he would be…but he liked to try and prepare for any situation. “We should go home.” He offered uncomfortably as he stared at his ice cream.

“Yeah!” he replied quickly. “And tomorrow after practice lets get cake, I saw they’re having a sale at that bakery!” he grinned at Tsukishima.

He let out a slight sigh of relief at the normalcy that suddenly bled into the air at that, and nodded. “Isn’t it your turn to pick?” he asked, unsure.

Yamaguchi shrugged slightly, “Don’t remember, it’s been awhile.”

He frowned slightly but nodded as they neared the corner they separated at. “See you t-”

“Gomen Tsukki, but I have to ask-” he cut himself off. “Nevermind.” He said quickly. “See you tomorrow Tsukki!” he chirped and ran off, leaving Tsukishima staring after him in confusion.

He continued staring after him for a moment before he turned towards home, looking down, unsure of what had happened pretty much the whole day. He supposed he had been seeing things where there was nothing. He had really thought Yamaguchi liked him back…

He stared at the door to his house, unable to make himself walk up and open it, he sat in front of it and stared at the ground.

That’s…that. He sighed. He’ll probably be uncomfortable around me and pull away now. He dug his fingers into his hair. DAMN IT. He didn’t want to lose him at all, even as his best friend.

He wasn’t sure when he came out of his thoughts except that it was dark now and he pulled his hands away from his head and sighed. There was nothing else to do but go in and go to bed and hope nothing was different tomorrow. He avoided his mother and Akiteru on his way to his room, quickly laying down without bothering to change, tugging his headphones up and playing music in an attempt to get his mind off of it all.

He kept seeing Yamaguchi’s stunned face. Like it was impossible for Tsukishima to like him. He’d asked him if it was a joke, did he really think he’d joke about something like that? Did he really think he was that much of a jerk? Only the lowest of low lifes joked about asking someone out.  
Was he only friends with him so he wouldn’t make fun of him?

The instant it entered his head he knew it would be stuck there forever. The thought would tear him apart. He turned the volume of his music up, trying to drown out his thoughts so he could just fall asleep and pretend nothing had happened tomorrow.

…was he that much of a jerk? He knew he poked fun at most everyone but…for even Yamaguchi to think that…

Would he tell anyone? Would he go to practice tomorrow to everyone silently ignoring him, thinking he was the type of person to joke about asking someone out?

He flipped over in bed, sighing slightly. He knew it was also a bad idea to ignore his grief but he was worried that he wouldn’t be able to stop, wouldn’t be able to go to school tomorrow if he let it all out. Maybe if he waited a few days Yamaguchi wouldn’t think it was his fault he wasn’t at school. The last thing he wanted was Yamaguchi blaming himself. He couldn’t help his lack of feelings anymore than Tsukishima could help that he had those feelings. He felt the hole in his chest pang with hurt and quickly steered his mind from those thoughts, trying to find something, anything that didn’t remind him of Yamaguchi.

It was pointless, everything led back to Yamaguchi.

The tears started leaking from his eyes, getting soaked into the pillow quickly as he drew shuddering breaths. He would be fine. He would get past this. He just…had to let it out. Then he’d be fine.

At some point he drifted off into a restless sleep, full of that shocked face, which then turned to betrayed and demanding ‘This is a joke isn’t it!’ and Yamaguchi leaving him, turning and walking away and refusing to have anything more to do with him.

He woke with a gasp, loud music booming in his ears and realized Akiteru was leaning over him, pulling the headphones away from his head. His eyes widened and he panicked and made a grab at them. He couldn’t take those away! He needed them! They were the only thing holding him together didn’t his brother know that?!

Aiketeru jumped at the rather violent move, but managed to pull them away. “Kei?” he asked.

He shook his head slightly, still trying to grab them from him.

“Kei, calm down.” He sat softly at the edge of the bed. “I was going to wake you to go to school but you probably shouldn’t.” He reached out and ran a hand through his younger brothers hair. “Go back to sleep.” He offered.

He shook his head mutely, he had to get up! He couldn’t let Yamaguchi feel bad about this. He tried to sit up and gasped at the pounding headache he got for his troubles.

“You look like a mess Kei, please stay home. I can’t make you, I know but…” he continued, rubbing slightly now. “Would you like some advil?”

He blinked, surprised at how his brother knew of his headache and nodded slightly.

“Think about staying home while I get it, please?” he offered, setting the still blaring headphones on the bed as he got up and left.

Tsukishima sat up slowly, very slowly, trying to think past the pounding headache. He grabbed at his phone and turned off the now annoying and painful music and glanced at the time. He’d already missed morning practice, it wasn’t like Yamaguchi wasn’t already worried and his head did hurt… he blinked as he registered the vast amount of texts he had, most from Yamaguchi. Akiteru had texted him several times in an attempt to wake him up, but Yamaguchi had as well? He checked the time and realized that was when he usually met him at the corner. It seemed

Yamaguchi had waited until he would nearly be late before taking off to morning practice.

‘Tsukki, c’mon we’ll be late if you don’t get here soon!’

‘Tsukki, is this about yesterday? You said you didn’t want anything to change but are you ignoring me?’

‘How can we get cake if you’re not here?’

‘Hopefully I’ll see you at class.’

Akiteru returned with the advil and a glass of water, handing them to him and waiting for him to take them. “So?” he asked.

He fiddled with his phone as he thought.

His brother leaned against his night stand as he waited for an answer. “You know I won’t let anyone in if you don’t want me to.”

That was tempting…but would probably only make Yamaguchi think he was avoiding him. He sighed. “Wake me before school is over.” He said as he started laying back down.

“Kei, you should change.” He prompted. “Or try taking a shower, it might help.”

He shook his head slightly, already pulling the covers back up over his head.

“I’ll check on you in a few hours.” He checked his watch. “I’ll lock the door on my way out.” He added. “Text me if you need me.” He threw over his shoulder as he left.

He was alone with his thoughts again he realized. And that wasn’t a good thing. He suddenly hated that he didn’t have a TV in his room. He debated the merits of moving to the couch so he could have the TV on in the background. He managed to drift off before making a decision, thankfully to a dreamless sleep.

“…ki…Tsukki…Tsu…ki…TSUKKI!”

He jerked awake, only one person called him that and they hated him now, right? He moaned in pain at his returned headache, attempting to bury his head back into his pillow.

“Tsukki!” the voice sounded relieved now. “Tsukki get up!” it prompted.

He swatted in the direction of the voice. Stupid voice. Stop making him think Yamaguchi was there and didn’t hate him.

“Tsuuuukiiii!” Yamaguchi huffed at the prone body of his friend. “C’mon, get up, stop playing hookey.” He dodged another swat. “Up Tsukki!”

Tsukki opened his eyes, glaring up at the stupid voice. “No.”

“C’mon, we have to get cake!” he huffed, annoyed at him. First he doesn’t answer any of his texts and doesn’t go to school and he goes to his house to find him still in bed!

“Stop making noise.” He mumbled, holding his hands over his ears like that would make his head stop hurting.

There was the sound of an opening door and Akiteru entered the room. “When I let you in it wasn’t to make his head hurt.” He said to Yamaguchi, “Kei, I have more advil.”

Tsukishima sighed and held out his hand for it, sitting up slightly and taking it with a sip from the glass that was still on his nightstand.

Yamaguchi blinked in confusion, weren’t those the clothes he’d been wearing yesterday? It abruptly hit him that he wasn’t just skipping class to avoid him. “Tsukki?” he asked.

He huffed in response. Why did he think it was a good idea to confess? This was not better than not knowing. This was the single most painful thing he’d ever gone though, and that was without the headache.

“This is-”

“The ice cream didn’t sit well with me, I was up half the night in the bathroom.” He said shortly, unwilling to let him blame himself.

Akiteru frowned slightly behind Yamaguchi but didn’t say anything.

“Ah! I’m sorry! I’m the one that wanted that…” Yamaguchi felt the guilt wash over him.

He waved it off, “Shut up Yamaguchi. It wasn’t anyone’s fault. It just was.”

He licked his lips nervously, “So I guess you don’t want to get cake today, tomorrow then?” he offered.

“…maybe in a bit.” He wanted to see if the advil would kick in.

“C’mon Yamaguchi, let’s let him suffer in quiet for a bit.” Akiteru tugged at his sleeve and headed out.

“Ah, okay…” he glanced back at Tsukishima, who was holding his head as he sat up in bed, oblivious to them again, as he followed the elder out.

Akiteru waited until they were sitting in the living room with glasses of water. “What happened yesterday?” he asked, he had a bad feeling he knew what had happened.

“Ah…well we met up since there was no practice, and looked around different stores for awhile before we got ice cream…” he paused here, unsure weither to tell the next part or not.

“And then?”

“I…he asked me out.” He said softly, running his finger around the rim of the glass.

“He did?” Akiteru’s eyes bugged out. He’d known his brother had a crush on the boy since before he probably knew it himself.

Yamaguchi laughed slightly, “I know right? Who could believe that?” he mistook his surprise as shock at the idea. “So I asked him if he was joki-”

“You thought he was joking?” his brothers actions were starting to make sense.

“Well, yeah…” he frowned slightly, “It was weird and so unlike him, for a second I thought I was talking to a twin brother or something.”

“Yamaguchi…” he trailed off, unsure how to respond. Anger? Disbelief? Sadness? It was clear to him his brother had put his heart on the line and got burned for it. “And then what?”

“Well I turned him down of course.” He continued running his finger around the rim of the glass.

Akiteru flinched slightly, no wonder his brother’s face had looked like he was barely there. “Why? Because you thought it was a joke or because you don’t like him?” he had to know if this was something he could fix or if his brother would have to move past it.

“…both?” he offered. “I’ve never…thought about him like that. And I didn’t understand how he could like me like that…I almost asked him but in case it wasn’t a joke I didn’t want to make it worse. But then he didn’t show up this morning, or to school, and didn’t answer any of my texts and I was so worried!” his voice cracked. “And I got here and he was asleep in bed and I was so mad that I’d been worried all day and he was just laying there! Sleeping! Like…”

“Like his world hadn’t been turned upside down?” he offered.

“Exactly. Because it feels like mine has.” He wasn’t sure why he was telling Akiteru all this, he supposed it was because he’d seen him as an older brother when he was younger and it appeared to have stuck with him.

Akiteru sighed, putting his glass on the table. “Yamaguchi…” he started then stopped, he wondered if he should be meddling like this… “I would think you know my brother well enough by now.”

“W-what do you mean?” he up from his glass.

“My brother doesn’t put any effort into things he doesn’t care about. Even if he acts like he doesn’t care if he’s trying then he does care.”

“Like volleyball club.” Yamaguchi offered.

He nodded, waiting for him to come to the realization that should be so easy for someone that knew him so long.

“…so he was 100% serious yesterday…” his face paled. “A-and I accused him of pulling some kind of p-prank!” the full weight of that stupid question was hitting him. “I…he must hate me.” He gasped softly.

“If he hated you you wouldn’t have been let in this house.” Aikteru interrupted before he could get upset.

“I-I have to talk to him!” he stood up quickly, water sloshing out of the glass and over his arm.

“No you don’t.” He pulled him back down. “My brother will come down eventually, ready to go out for cake. You’ll go out, have some cake, and maybe you can talk to him then. But not right now when his head is still killing him.” He stated firmly.

He nodded slightly, still in shock over how poorly he’d handled it yesterday. “Akiteru…he wasn’t up all night in the bathroom was he?”

“I don’t think so.” He replied honestly, “I don’t actually know for sure.”

“That idiot. Trying to make me not feel guilty.” He muttered.

Akiteru nodded slightly, “Probably.”

Yamaguchi sighed and leaned his head against the back of the couch. “How long do you think I have to wait?”

“Who knows. He might not actually feel like going out today and you’ll have to wait until tomorrow.”

He sighed. “I don’t know how to fix this.”

“Well…you didn’t really address if you didn’t like him.” Akiteru ventured cautiously.

“…you wouldn’t believe me if I told you I don’t know, would you?”

“Probably not.”

He sighed deeply, “I really don’t know. I don’t think about that kind of stuff too often. And when I do its usually just noticing a girl is cute or pretty or something.”

Akiteru nodded. “You should figure it out before you talk to him.”

They sat in mostly silence for the next hour and a half before there was movement from upstairs. Both heads turned towards it, trying to figure out if he was going to come down. Yamaguchi jumped as his phone went off and he nearly dropped it in his haste to pull it out.

‘Won’t be much longer. Sorry.’

He smiled slightly, “He’ll be down soon.”

“That’s good. I don’t think he’s moved from the bed the whole day.”

It wasn’t long before Tsukishima came down, looking completely normal, nodding at both of them before nodding at the door. “Ready?”

Yamaguchi jumped up like he’d been shocked, “Of course!” he ran over, “Bye Akiteru!” he added, waving.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. “I’m sorry for making your headache worse.” Yamaguchi said.

Tsukishima nodded slightly, “You didn’t know. Sorry for not making it to school.”

He waved that off, “Don’t worry about that, I just wish you’d told me you weren’t feeling well!”

They continued in silence until they got to the cake store, and Yamaguchi insisted Tsukishima choose since he wasn’t feeling well. Tsukishima had sighed and picked one at random, hoping it was something they’d both like.

They sat down and ate it, watching people pass by out the window and pointing out things to each other. When they were mostly done Yamaguchi put his fork down. “Tsukki…it was my fault wasn’t it?” he said softly.

He blinked up at him in surprise, “What was?”

“The headache. Not just making it worse.”

He looked away slightly which was enough of a confirmation.

“I’m sorry!” he blurted, “For thinking it was a joke. I know you’d never do something like that to anyone. I was just so surprised it seemed like the only explanation.” He said quickly before Tsukishima could object.

He blinked at his best friend and felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. “Thank you Yamaguchi.” He said softly, taking another small bite. He was relieved that his fears were unfounded, and the nightmares that plagued him mostly dispelled. Everything else didn’t matter, knowing that much was enough.

Yamaguchi chewed his lip. It felt wrong to not say more about his feelings but he still hadn’t managed to figure them out. “I…”

He looked over at him, confused with what he still had to say on the subject.

“I don’t know…yesterday I didn’t give you a real answer…because I was confused, I’m still confused actually. I don’t know how to tell if my feelings for you are that way or not, because you’ve always been there and so have whatever feelings I do have. I care about you more than anyone else but I don’t know how to tell if those feelings are the feelings you feel for me.”

He stared at him in shock, “Yamaguchi…you don’t have to worry yourself about that.” He replied after a moment, “In the end as long as I’m with you I’m happy.” He felt the blush rising up his neck again. “So don’t worry about stuff like that. You should focus on getting that serve of yours perfect.” He added, hoping to push the topic away for good.

Yamaguchi blushed at his words, “It’ll bother me more if I don’t figure it all out. I’ll always be wondering so many ‘what if’s.”

He frowned slightly but nodded, “I understand.”

“Think you’ll be up for school tomorrow? Or should I just go ahead on my own and not be late?” he teased.

“I’ll probably be there. But don’t wait around for me, just in case. I’ll tell you if I’m just running late.”

He nodded. “Tsukki, I’m glad you’re my best friend.” They never really called each other that but that’s what they were and it felt nice to say outloud.

Tsukishima blinked slightly and smiled for a brief moment, “Me too Yamaguchi.”


End file.
